


Wondering

by ForKJH96



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-05-05 13:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14619255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForKJH96/pseuds/ForKJH96
Summary: Where confusion, struggle, and friendship are major factors of their story."do you think words have that much of an impact?""They do, only when combined with other powers."





	1. ZERO

It was snowing, the dim light of the street lamp shone on the board shoulders and grey-dyed hair to make the beautiful details even more visible. 

He was busy typing on his phone before a hushed voice caught his attention "- this for the third time, it's not about the movie." the owner was walking facing the ground so his features were shadowed, "what makes you think I'll go with that every single time tho? I myself," he left his head and their eyes met "have limits too". 

It was for a split second before he turned around continuing that conversation, only this time the words weren't audible to anyone but whoever it is on the other side. sighing he crossed the street heading to the cafe. Life is like that to many people, if not all. him, that guy and probably to the lady standing last in the line as well.

 

"Early today?"  
"Got nothing better to do"

-

Weekends are tough, more customers come and the working hours are longer. Today wasn't an exception, or so he thought. That guy from a while ago came with a company both ordered americano which seemed to fit best with the atmosphere around them. Welcoming the next customer he didn't get to notice anything else after that. 

His work hours that seemed to be infinite came to an end, only the closing routine is left before he is set free for the day. Gladly only a few customers were left. humming while cleaning the fourth table his fantasies about his free time later were interrupted the moment someone called his name. A bright smile welcomed him from the direction of that voice and all his grimness went away seeing that face.


	2. spring On Ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another chance isn't always given, but could there be more that one beginning?

Ong seongwu, who’s been there since day one of Daniel’s high school life, meeting after a year and a half gave both of them an adrenaline rush resulting into a catch up that lasted for the whole night. Well, not forgetting to mention they weren’t alone. If you look closely you’ll notice the guy drinking his sorrows away at the corner who never left their side, even though he was neither listening nor talking.

Daniel can vaguely remember seongwu introducing them to each other at the beginning. but in the end, he decided to go with the “seongwu’s friend” little did he know he’ll wake to that guy sleeping soundly on his arm.

“a- ouch! God what was that” rubbing his own head the guy sent a deathly glare his way. Well, if doing that with half an open eye counts.

“Good morning to you too, I just woke up to a numb arm thanks to you”

“Throwing my head wouldn’t make it any better”

Before the end of his sentence he gave him another glare then pulled the blanket closer and turned around just to continue two seconds later “plus, considering how fast it moved a moment ago trust me there's no need to worry”. Deciding to ignore that he was about to leave bed just to realize that moving any part of his body isn’t the best thing to do at the moment. As if a headache and dizziness weren’t enough already. Taking one look around, the fact that he couldn’t recognize this place poured into his mind… for goodness sake don’t tell me…

“You guys are up?” seongwu’s voice came from the doorway and he’s never been so glad to hear that voice. Walking into the room with two bottles of water and an aspirin which was much needed. “Hwan-ah are you still asleep?” he threw one bottle toward Daniel before peeking into the other side of the bed to check on his friend.

“I would’ve been if it wasn’t for your grown-up friend over there” and Daniel can actually hear the eye roll. “Wouldn’t disturb you if you were sleeping on the pillow like a normal human being” oh his mind is filled with so many scenarios of killing that Hwan or whatever his name was. “It’s time you two wake up anyway, Breakfast- well,” he shrugged “brunch is almost ready, you can save your thank you’s for later. Just wash up and come, the bathroom is on your left by the way”

 

*

 

They sat around the table which was full of side dishes prepared by seongwu’s roommate, whose name was Minhyun if Daniel remembers correctly. It’s not really easy to focus when your stomach is completely empty after a drunk night while having all of that food in front of you. Since the moment he sat there he got himself too busy with that food to realize how the guy beside him never left his chopsticks up and how the other two were staring at him with worried eyes.

“You should drink some water at least”

“Considering he just had an aspirin on an empty stomach that’s not an option really“

“Do you want something else? I can prepare it for you”

“Come on Jaehwan he’s been nagging me for taking a bad care of you since this morning help this poor hyung and eat something already”

He silently picked up his chopsticks just to take some of the kimchi and put it over his rice bowl and went back to staring at it for a while, the room was quiet for few seconds before both roommates panicked at the same time

“Oh no, this is not good this is not good”  
“Don’t give me that face Kim Jaehwan I swear to god”

And just when Daniel turned to the side to see what they are panicking about he was met with the crying face of Kim Jaehwan. Now it’s three of them panicking.

 

*

 

After cleaning the table and sitting everything back to place Daniel want back to collect his things while Seongwu decided to check on the other two. He came back and made sure Daniel has all of his things before sending him off

“I’m sorry you had to be here at such timing”

“It’s nothing, I just hope he’s fine”

“For now, just leave him to Minhyun. He knows best how to comfort him, my part comes later.. and you know how good I am” said Seongwu with a wink

“If you were as good as in high school”

“Nah you should try the latest upgrade, last night was a warm-up only”

“But maybe you should give him some time”

“No need to worry about that. By the way, mind joining us if you're free this weekend? From my experiences I can tell his condition will need more than a few weeks before he goes back to normal. And also I'd like to meet you again”

“Sure why not, if I’m not intruding that is”

“I think you’d be more of a great help”

 

*

 

Seongwu sent him a message on Tuesday telling him they agreed to go skiing and made sure that Daniel will be there at all costs saying he won’t accept any lame excuses unless it is an emergency. Death, Incurable disease or major accidents as he listed them.

After making sure he packed all things he might need Daniel arrived at the location they agreed to meet at. It didn’t take 10 minutes before Minhyun called his name walking in his direction followed by Seongwu -who apparently was tasked with dragging Jaehwan- the two were so busy arguing to notice their surroundings.

“I hope we didn’t make you wait?" Minhyun asked with a warm smile ignoring the two at the back

“No hyung, I've just arrived”

Taking a quick glance at the two behind he said in a hushed voice while shrugging “it’s kinda hard dealing with them sometimes”. And seeing the gloomy expression on Jaehwan’s face with the betrayed one on Seongwu's Daniel gave an understanding smile.

“god! we’re already here, can't you just try to enjoy yourself”

“Maybe If you listened when I told you ten times before that I hated the cold I wouldn't be like this !”

“wow... okay I'm sorry that I tried to help”

Before Jaehwan can go back at him Minhyun decided that it's time to end this “Shall we say hi first?”

At Minhyun’s voice, both decided to stop their eye fight and turn their attention to Daniel instead, although they had two different reactions neither of them bothering to hide his emotions.

“Yo Danieeel! I knew I you never disappoint”

Unlike the extra reaction Seongwu gave him with the fist bump an all Jaehwan only went with a little nod and a small “Hello” that almost slipped away without being noticed, Maybe coming wasn't really a good choice after all.

No one knew -or at least Daniel- the owner of that hello could attract the attention of the crowd with the sound of his ringing laugh alone, Daniel was surely impressed. He didn’t get the time to grasp the whole situation before a loud high pitched “Hyung” followed with Jaehwan rolling on the ground trying to free himself from the tutor Seongwu is responsible for. Unfortunately, the scene was too interesting that Daniel didn’t notice someone coming behind him until he felt the freezing ice sliding down his spine, ending up on the ground marked as the second victim.

Both were so busy to deal with whatever the devilish roommates did and needed a moment to take their breath. Letting out his 6th exhale Daniel tilted his head to the side just to realize Jaehwan was right beside him with a flushed face and a messy hair, maybe he stared for a while because they eyes that he remembers were closed are open now and staring back at him, why do they always end up in such position he wonders.

“Hi there”

He can swear he heard a bell sound seeing the cheerful smile blooming on that face after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it isn't much and I know it came late, Hope you enjoyed
> 
> Share a piece of your minds with me, I'd be grateful


End file.
